Our first Sunset
by RimeasLandfill
Summary: El sol ¿Qué es el sol? Es la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, nos hace sentir libres y protegidos. Pero también nos lastima, estamos maldecidos. No podemos estar ante el sol, porque cuando el sol nos toque con sus cálidos rayos. Nuestra piel comenzara a desvanecer… "Yo no puedo estar ante el sol, pero su sonrisa… no me permitió irme." / OneShot/ AU/ Enjoy it!


**Ola queridos lectores!**

**Antes de que quieran asesinarme por tardar TANTO en subir algo, pido mil disculpas. Pero la universidad y mi largo enfriamiento de cerebro no me han permitido escribir como realmente quisiera. **

**Pero bueno muy pronto en mis vacaciones tratare de ponerme al corriente con mis fics, ya es necesario.**

**Este es uno de los tantos Oneshots que tengo escritos en mi ordenador, la verdad no se porque nunca fui a echarles un ojo XD! Igual los seguire checando para ver si sigo subiendo algunos porque no todos estan terminados.**

**Este es un OneShot AU, con un poco de OCC que lo senti mas por parte de Ichigo, igual hare aclaraciones al final por si no le entendieron a esta retorcida historia XD! Que no tiene nada de retorcida ¿WTH?**

**Si gustan escuchen la melodía del cortometraje "Paperman" mientras leen.**

**N/A: Bleach le pertenece a Kubo quien me tiene hasta los. . . Solo quiero ver a mi Hime en el manga. . . es tanto pedir? ;A; **

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Our first Sunset**

_{Lo primero que vi al abrir mis ojos… fue el cielo}_

_-¿Dónde estoy?_\- no tengo la menor idea de saber dónde me encuentro. ¿Qué si pudiera describirlo? Bueno… es un lugar frio, y oscuro. Lo único que reconocía de ahí, era la luna. La cual reinaba por siempre sobre el cielo, brillante y magnifica en mi mundo.

-_¿Hola?_\- una voz… ¡Oh maldición! No debe verme. Debo esconderme ¡Un lugar! ¡El que sea! -_¿Ay alguien aquí?_\- se está acercando… mi cuerpo está pegado sobre el helado concreto, estoy encerrado; no puedo escapar _-¿Quién eres?-_

¿Quién soy? Claro que tengo un nombre… mi pregunta sería: ¿Dónde estoy? Y ¿Quién eres tú? Pero no pude formular mi pregunta, cuando alce mi vista hacia ti; me sentí perdido. Unos brillantes ojos plateados cuan luna iluminante me observaban curiosos. ¿Qué es esta sensación? La sensación de poder contarle todo y de saber que estoy a salvo aun si es solo a su lado.

_-Kurosaki…_\- ¿En qué estoy pensando al darle mi nombre? –_Kurosaki Ichigo-_

_-Ichigo… es un lindo nombre-_ su expresión fue… extraña. ¿Qué gana con cerrar sus ojos de esa manera y hacer una mueca? Pareciera que estuviera… ¿Cómo era la palabra? _–Yo soy Inoue Orihime-_ si cree que al extender su mano frente a mi le daré la mía, está muy equivocada _–Está bien, no tengas miedo-_ ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo yo? ¡Por favor! _–No muerdo-_ como si tuviera miedo, le demostrare que no lo tengo y estrechare su mano. ¡Pero no tenía que jalarme de esa manera!_ -¡Wow eres alto!-_ ¿Quién era ella? ¿Y por qué actúa de esta manera tan… liberal? No la conozco, y estoy seguro de que ella no me conoce, entonces ¿Por qué?

_-¿Qué quieres?-_ su expresión cambio, la mire confundido. Sus cejas se juntaron mientras que sus mejillas se inflaban, ella era extraña _-¿Qué?-_ no tenía que mirarme de esa forma, me sentía observado _-¿Qué haces?-_ esa rara acción de ver un extraño circulo atado sobre su muñeca capto mi atención. Ahora ella me miraba confundida.

_-Mido el tiempo-_ ¿Medir el tiempo? ¿Se puede hacer algo así? ¡Oh! ¿Pero a qué extraño mundo he venido a parar? Su mano estrecho más la mía, y me jalo de lleno junto a ella.

-_¡¿Q-Qué haces?!-_ al principio aplique fuerza, no estaba de acuerdo en que me llevara de esa manera, era vergonzoso. Además no sabía en qué mundo me encontraba, tal vez era una trampa. Y lo único que quería era atraparme para después analizarme… ¡No me dejare llevar por ella! _-¡Suéltame!-_

_-¡No! ¡Se nos hace tarde!-_ ¿Tarde? ¿Por qué habla en plural? _-¡Vamos!-_

-_¿A dónde?-_

_-¡Hacia el amanecer!-_ ¿El amanecer? _-¡A darle la bienvenida al sol!-_

_{El sol. ¿Qué es el sol?}_

Yo… no fui capaz de decir nada. La curiosidad inundo mi alma, y cuando empezaba a darme cuenta de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, ya era guiado por aquella mano que me estrechaba fuerte. No pude evitar observarla, tenía una cabello largo y su color me era extraño y único, sus manos eran más pequeñas que las mías, y su estatura más baja. Su cuerpo era diferente. Muy distinto al mío. El lugar por donde corríamos, se me hacía demasiado interesante; pero no conocía nada de ese lugar. Lo único que se me hacía conocido era el cielo, de ese oscuro color azul y la luna.

_-¡Esa es la panadería Soufflé! ¡Ahí hacen unos deliciosos panquecitos!-_ sus ojos me guiaron hacia el lugar para observarlo. ¿Qué son panquecitos? _-¡Ven!-_ entramos al extraño lugar, todo tenía un olor sumamente empalagoso, se me impregnaba en la nariz como comezón.

_-¿Qué es este olor?-_ tenía que cubrir mi nariz con algo.

_-Es el olor dulce del pan, ¿No lo conoces?-_ negué con mi cabeza mientras tapaba mi nariz con mis manos, de repente extendió una cosa extraña frente a mí _-¡Pruébalo!-_

_-¿Probar? ¿Quieres que coma eso?-_ solo asintió con la cabeza con esa extraña mueca. ¿Hasta cuándo me dejara en paz?

_-¿Y bien?-_ su sabor se sentía ajeno en mi paladar, era una sensación nueva. Estaba rico.

_-Delicioso-_ de lleno volvió a tomarme de la mano y me guio hasta otro extraño lugar.

_-Esta es la plaza central-_ giraba mi rostro conociendo esa tal plaza, después la mire a ella y estaba sobre un monumento que tiraba agua por los lados _–Esta es la fuente, y si te subes aquí y miras hacia el norte por lo alto de los edificios, se puede observar mi escuela-_

_-¿Quieres que suba?-_

_-Solo si quieres verla-_ su comentario me causo un extraño dolor abdominal, como si quisiera hacerlo solo para darle el gusto. Y sin darme cuenta ya estaba haciendo la misma extraña mueca que siempre hacia ella _-¡Ah! ¡No sabía que podías sonreír!-_ ¿Sonreír? Así que este es el nombre de esta expresión.

_-Tú sonríes todo el tiempo-_ y ahora mismo volvió hacerlo. Pareciera que ella sonreía por todo, ¿Estará bien que lo haga siempre?

_-Bueno, lo hago porque siempre estoy feliz-_ esta vez su sonrisa era diferente _–Al mal tiempo buena cara ¿no lo crees?-_ ¿Cómo voy a creerlo si lo dices de esa forma?

_{¿Cómo voy a saber lo que siento en este momento? Si se me_

_Oprime el pecho de esta forma… que hasta me cuesta respirar}_

Un sonido que se oyó como un pitido me puso alerta.

_-¡Oh no! ¡Ahora si es tarde! ¡Vamos Ichigo! ¡Conozco el lugar perfecto! ¡Corre!-_

_{¿Por qué me siento tan… diferente cuando toma mi mano? ¿Por qué no puedo evitar sonreír?}_

_-Lo siento las escaleras parecen interminables ¿verdad? Ya falta poco-_ estos molestos baches son las escaleras _–Por alguna razón me siento más feliz que nunca-_ Aun no puedo creer que haya más felicidad en ese rostro _–Es la primera vez que veo el amanecer junto a alguien, ¡Estoy muy emocionada!-_ con su otra mano empujo un bloque metálico en forma de rectángulo _–Aquí es, llegamos a tiempo. Aun se pueden observar unas cuantas estrellas-_ conozco las estrellas, son aquellos destellos que adornan el cielo.

_-Las estrellas son magníficas-_

_-…-_ su silencio se me hacía indiferente. Me molesta –_Tú no eres de aquí ¿verdad?_\- Oh… se dio cuenta –_Al principio pensé que eras un niño pequeño, un niño perdido. Pero cuando te vi frente a mí, tan alto… tan… bueno lo primero que me dije es que no pertenecías aquí-_

_-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?-_

_-Eres diferente… una persona normal conocería los panquecitos-_ sonreí.

_-No… yo no soy de aquí. Soy un demonio-_ sus sorprendidos ojos grises se me hicieron lo más normal, era lo que esperaba -_¿Tú no eres un demonio?_\- negó con la cabeza -_¿Qué eres?-_

-_Una humana_\- Humana… la raza que nos prohíben conocer. Rompí una regla… y se siente bien _–E-Entonces es la primera vez que veras el sol ¿verdad?_\- ¿Por qué ese cambio repentino de actitud? Su rostro esta rojo. Asentí minuciosamente mientras se acercaba a mí, alargo sus manos -pude jurar que su tacto fue suave- y arremedó hacia atrás la capucha que cubría mi rostro, dejándolo descubierto _–N-No p-podrás verlo si e-estas a-así-_ ¿Qué pasa con su cara? Tiene el color de las manzanas. Cuando atine a mis acciones, mi mano había actuado por sí sola, y sin darme cuenta ya estaba acariciando su mejilla. Era suave y estaba caliente, no conocía esta sensación. Un lugar en mi cuerpo del cual no tenía conocimiento comenzó a doler, como si estuviera ansioso, con mi respiración agitada. Ese lugar izquierdo… comenzó a taladrar, buscaba más de ese contacto. Pero de nuevo el pitido que provenía de su muñeca me petrifico. Orihime sonrió. Y puedo apostar que era dulzura lo que vi en su mirada, cuando se posó detrás de mí cubriendo mis ojos con sus manos pronuncio: _–Lo que sea que no conozcas Ichigo, estas apunto de descubrirlo-_ de nuevo esa sensación me invadió de lleno, y cuando sentí una extraña luz caliente golpear mi rostro me sentí ansioso. Y cuando Orihime deslizo sus manos; lo vi _–Ese es el sol, la cálida luz que nos da los buenos días-_ esa luz… alargue mi mano, como si quisiera alcanzarla.

_-Es… hermoso_\- El sol… una cálida luz que me golpea el rostro, y que invade mi cuerpo y alma. Me gusta… ¿Pero porque tengo miedo?

Ah… ahora lo recuerdo.

_{El sol. ¿Qué es el sol?}_

_"El sol, es la cosa más maravillosa del mundo Ichigo, nos hace sentir libres y protegidos. Pero también nos lastima, estamos maldecidos. No podemos estar ante el sol, porque cuando el sol nos toque con sus cálidos rayos. Nuestra piel comenzara a desvanecer…"_

Yo no puedo estar ante el sol, pero su sonrisa… no me permitió irme.

Lo siento, padre…

_-¿Ichigo?-_ ah… se siente vacío de nuevo. Mi interior se siente vacío de nuevo -_¿Ichigo que te está pasando?-_ ¿Dónde está esa sonrisa que me mostraste desde el principio? ¿No piensas dármela hasta el final? _-¿I-Ichigo?-_

_-Está bien Orihime…-_ Rompí las reglas, pero me siento bien _–Se me había olvidado lo que el sol causaba a mi cuerpo…-_ Ahora que lo recuerdo, también fui capaz de recordar aquella sensación que me invadía en mi lado izquierdo. Era el corazón, y el afecto que ella me hizo ofrecerle.

_-Entonces vámonos, busquemos una sombra ¡Rápido!-_ sus inútiles intentos por levantarme fueron en vano, mis piernas ya se habían hecho polvo. Así que antes de que pudiera irme por completo… yo quisiera…

_-No… además es la primera vez que observas el amanecer junto a alguien ¿verdad?-_ Orihime me miro sorprendida, y a la vez triste. Yo no quería tristeza en su rostro, el único sentimiento que yo conocía; no quería verlo en ella _–Orihime… sonríe-_ y con inútiles lamentos ella pudo hacerlo, así que me sentí feliz, igual que como ella se sentía siempre… "Porque al mal tiempo buena cara" _–Ahora que lo pienso… mi padre me dijo que el sol es lo más maravilloso que pudiera ver con mis ojos-_ y eso era cierto, y desde que llegue a este mundo lo más magnifico que pude admirar Orihime, fuiste tú _–Por eso Orihime, tu eres mi sol-_ no debí decirte eso, tu rostro triste volvió una vez más, pero ya era tarde para retractarse _–Gracias-_

_-¡No! ¡ICHIGO!-_

{Cuando desaparecí de su lado, me hallaba solo. En un lugar sumamente blanco. En un espacio que era iluminado, y muy brillante. Pero estaba solo. No había sol ni luna, no había oscuridad. Pero estaba solo, y no estaba Orihime a mi lado. Y cuando me sentí vacío de nuevo, una luz muy brillante me pego de lleno al rostro, cegándome… y una voz fuerte y grave me hablo como en un susurro y dijo… _"Te daré otra oportunidad Ichigo, vive"_ y como una ola golpeándome, se me cegó la vista y al abrir mis ojos yo… me encontraba en el mismo lugar en donde todo comenzó}

_-Estoy aquí… de nuevo-_ pero me siento diferente, mi gabardina no está… _-Estas ropas son… humanas- _siento cada movimiento de mi cuerpo, cada vibración, el palpitar de mi corazón y la respiración inundándome los pulmones, estoy vivo… pero algo falta, alguien no viene… -_¡Orihime!-_ ella aún debe de estar ahí… estoy seguro.

Tengo que correr, y alcanzarla. De seguro esta triste, y no debo permitirle eso. Ella debe estar feliz como siempre lo ha hecho. Ahora por donde era… aun no me acostumbro, se me olvido el camino. ¿Qué hago? Espera esa no es…

_-¡La panadería Soufflé! ¡Donde hacen los mejores panquecitos!-_ ¡Sí! Ahora si corro hacia la derecha estará… -_¡La plaza… y la fuente!_\- y si subo en ella y miro hacia el norte por sobre los edificios podré ver… _-¡Su escuela!_\- ahora solo debo correr las seis manzanas que conté, y me encontrare con ese enorme edificio gris. ¡El lugar perfecto que ella menciono! Subo los baches que se llaman escaleras ¡Donde me dijo que era la primera vez que vería el amanecer junto a alguien! Ahora solo empujo el rectángulo metálico… y mirare el sol sin desvanecerme.

_-¡ORIHIME!_\- Y la encuentro… donde me despedí. Con un simple gracias.

_-¡¿I-Ichigo?!_\- ¿Qué pasa con su rostro parecía triste y confundido? ¡Debo explicarle!

_-¡Una Luz!-_

_-¡¿E-Eh?!-_

_-¡Una luz! ¡Una luz cegante me dijo "Te daré otra oportunidad Ichigo… ¡VIVE!"!-_ me hallaba agitado, mi respiración estaba ansiosa, y mi corazón confundido. Así que camine hacia ella…

_-¡¿A-Así?! ¡E-Eso es b-bueno! ¡Waa!_ \- ¡Oh no! ¿Ahora qué hago?

_-¡Orihime! ¡¿Que es esa agua que sale de tus ojos?!_\- no me gusta, deja de hacerlo.

_-¡S-Son lagrimas…! ¡Tonto!_\- ¿Tonto?

_-No me gusta verte estas lagrimas_\- debo quitárselas con mis dedos… -_Diles que paren_-

_-¡C-Como si fuera t-tan fácil!_\- ¡Argh! ¿Y ahora que…? Poso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, sentía su respiración cerca de mi oreja, mientras que salían más lágrimas de sus ojos y hacia unos extraños quejidos… se sentía bien, esa ligera cercanía.

_-¡¿Q-Que es e-esto?!-_

_-¿Eh? Es un abrazo… tonto_\- Tonto… esa palabra comienza a gustarme, no se su significado; pero eso es algo que solo me dice a mí y eso me gusta. Por otro lado, también me gustan los abrazos. Se siente bien y es cálido…

_-Orihime… ¿Puedo abrazarte también?-_

_-S-Si…-_ ahora que soy humano… no pienso alejarme de ella.

_{Ahora sé que… no necesitaba ver al sol para saber que lo tenía enfrente. Orihime es mi sol. Y yo seré su luna…}_

Mis manos encontraron sus mejillas y observe sus ojos plateados como la brillante luna, su rostro se hallaba de nuevo del color de las manzanas, parecía una enfermedad. Pero por alguna razón le sentaba bien ese color… me gusta en ella. Un cosquilleo invadió mis labios… imaginarme por sobre los suyos, una extraña sensación que me aceleraba el alma. No pensé en quedarme con las ganas. Así que junte mis labios con los suyos. Su rojo aumento, y sus ojos se iluminaron. Era… linda.

_-¿Q-Que fue eso?-_

_-Un beso_\- pensé que ella lo sabía, al parecer también tengo que enseñarle algunas cosas como ella a mí.

_-¡Ya se lo que es un beso!_\- ¿entonces porque pregunta?

_-¿Te gusto?_\- su rojo le llego hasta las orejas -_¿Quieres otro?_\- y su cabello le cubría el rostro –_Orihime ¿quieres otro?_\- sonreí. Esa actitud en ella, como si me quisiera evadirme me gustaba.

_-Un abrazo-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-¡Quiero un abrazo! ¡Dame uno! ¡Dámelo!_\- sus mejillas se inflaron, parecía una ardilla pidiendo comida con las manos alzadas. Bien le daré uno…

_-Oye Orihime…-_

_-¿Hm?-_

_-¿Qué es un tonto?-_

_-Ah… luego te lo digo, jeje_\- hmm… parece que mi lección tendrá que esperar. Por ahora solo me aferrare a ella en este abrazo.

_{Gracias Orihime, por ser mi sol}_

* * *

**Bien aqui es donde llego con las aclaraciones: **

**Primero que nada no se de donde saque esta idea XD! Lo que si se es que se me ocurrio escuchando la melodia del video "Paperman" asi que ustedes diran. . .**

**El OCC que viene por parte de Ichigo a decir verdad me gusto, porque bueno siento que era necesario, despues de todo era alguien que no conocia nada de aquel mundo. Por eso quede encantada cuando lo volvi a releer y ver que transmitia parte de eso en sus "expresiones" **

**La razon por la que Orihime decia "al mal tiempo buena cara" significaba muchas cosas, pero bueno la que se hizo mas presente en ella era el sentimiento de sentirse sola, por eso estaba muy feliz cuando conocio a Ichigo en el momento Justo. Como si hubiera caido como milagro del cielo XD!**

**Realmente iba a ser un fic TwoShot con el POV de Orihime pero bueno leyendo de nuevo me di cuenta que no era necesario, pues si se veian expresado sus sentimientos hacia Ichigo, como cuando le "temblaba" la voz porque estaba nerviosa de su cercania, o que simplemente no pensaba que el era una persona de ese mundo porque era demasiado "apuesto" o cosas asi ^^ **

**Igual agradezco a los que llegaron aqui, y si les gusto dejen un Review ^O^**

**Matta ne~~ **


End file.
